Rankup XI
'Rankup XI' Rank up XI is currently the second hardest rank up on the server, XII being hardest. Its theme is a school that contains 9 parkour rooms and an outside section. 'Rooms' Outside (courtyard) Room 1 (main hall) Room 2 (Second-floor classroom) Room 3 (First-floor classroom) Room 4 (Swimming pool) Room 5 (Soccer field) Room 6 (School Library) Room ￼7 (Theater) Transition 7-8 (Transition from theater to school laboratory) Room 8 (School laboratory) Room 9 (School cafeteria) Sky [Pre-sky (Above R4 + R1) real ''￼sky (Above courtyard)] 'Parkour' ￼XI starts in the courtyard section commonly referred to as CY. It features some challenging jumps such as a 3-1?bm 5 block jump and a 4+1 with sideway momentum at the end of it. Upon finished you get to the 16-hole part which all but one hole gets you to SCHOOL, however, it was nerfed before only 4 could get you to school. The ￼first room is quite long and contains 3 variations of '￼triple neos'. ￼It is split into two floors, where floor 2 has a failsafe. Once the player beats R1, he gets to R2. Which is quite short and easy. Contains cobble-wall and fence jumps, such as squeezes or Ups. After that, the player drops ￼into R3, which appears to be easier in parkour, it contains neos and 3+1's. At the end, there is a gapped triple neo, 5b with 3 blocks of a wall in the middle. Rest is just a simple jump into R4. R4 is a long, double floored room, where the second floor is semi-failsafe. It contains water towers and a row of iced soulsand head hitters. Contains as well as some other varietie'd jumps, like the well known pane to an anvil neo' ￼and double +0.625 neo', as well as the less talked about '￼1x2 crossneo with ladder'. ￼This room is the first failsafe after room 1, failing any room before this returns you to R1. R5 is the soccer field room, which is rich on head hitter quad jumps. This room is pretty much about the consistent timing. R6 is the next room. Failing R5 and R6 returns you to R4. This room contains a tricky web jump and an X facing pane to block neo. As well as pane head hitters and double neos. Watch out for the hole in the room's corner! R7 is a semi-failsaved room, the podium and it's top ceiling being a failsafe. This room contains the Hardest? jump in the rankup, being a 3 block ceiling, X facing triple neo with difficult momentum. Rest are just cobble-walls and gapped neos, then you get to the stretch r6-7 which has a difficult 5-1 jump, and a 5 block jump. R8 ￼is a dark room that is quite lenient for it's players, it is as well another failsafe. It is known for it's double pane to block neo jump. It is medium in length, and has a failsafe ledge up there. Then after the player beats the room proceeds to R9. R9 is a difficult room, first part consists of simple jumps, a triple neo, and two ladder towers. After that, the player gets to the chest section, where they will find a double neup with chests, and a triple chest neo -1. After that player gets to the upstairs part, which is failsaved. Consists of pane towers and pane jumps. After that, comes in the most well-known jump in the rankup: A quad neo - 0.875, referred to as Quad neo. Just after that, there is just a simple staircase neo to sky. Sky is the final part, starting of with a lenient ￼quint jump and some 4 + 0.5's. Full of pane and vine towers. Failing early part of this sky section returns you to R4 or R1, depending where you fall. The very final stretch is above courtyard. Having easier jumps and 3 head hitter double neos. Last jump is an X facing pane 4x1 - 1 corner jump. Hard but fun! 'Trivia''' *The original version of rankup XI was very well known for it's rather impossible looking difficulty. It didn't have R4 failsafe, you had to get to R8 for first failsafe in school. It had 'impossible' jumps in r7-8 and r9, sky. It's also very possible that R9 was l/d to r1 in the very first version of XI. *Kyroh was the first person to reach rank XII. Probably beating the second version of rankup XI, which had the quad neo and other jumps. R9 was failsaved currently. *The currently newest version of XI is much easier than the old ones. *XI, during the first days of release, players were found in a rankup size of I with p planets and easy parkour, upon finishing, they found themselves in the real XI. *The holes at the end of courtyard used to be only 4/16. 15/16 right now.